


A World in Peril

by frickle_frackles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackles/pseuds/frickle_frackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Heartbeat] He couldn't feel his fingers anymore.<br/>[Heartbeat] Crap. <br/>[Heartbeat] He was supposed to be having dinner with Pepper.<br/>[Heartbeat] Clearly not anymore.<br/>~~~~~~<br/>The 9 realms had never been closer to total destruction. The Chitauri, with their death-worshipping leader, had gotten control of an even more powerful artifact, one whose full powers was unknown to even the Allfather himself. The monsters had nearly gotten control of Asgard, and now turned to Earth. The rest of the Avengers had just been captured on a recon mission. This time, everything rests on Tony. Can he stop the waves of bloodthirsty Chitauri or will his beloved planet perish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World in Peril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanyfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeelings/gifts).



Tony woke up. It was sunny. He asked JARVIS if anything was happening. JARVIS said no. Tony rolled over and went back to sleep. It was a good day. The world was saved.


End file.
